Is This A Memory That Should Be Forgotten?
by SakuyaXHaru
Summary: YukiHaruOC (sorry but the OC is me) Haru is confused. He loves Yuki and loves another. Yuki will soon realize that he loves him too.


Please...Leave Me Alone....  
  
I Can't Take It....  
  
  
  
Let Me Die Here For Eternity....  
  
I Loved You once, I loved you twice..I then loved you all of my life. It took me a while until I knew that I had to let You go one day. I can't keep You here....In my house telling myself that you loved me..for it's she who you loved and fought for. Would you love me even if she was erased from your mind..Your Heart? Would You Still Cry For Her everyday...If She was with him? She is Beautiful..Are To me You will always be above her and others. When we first talked...You made me think..for countless nights..endless dreams..every time I woke up I thought I sawYou smile peacefully at me. How I loved you. How you couldn't love me. How you didn't return me. How You never cared about me. I then met her. Normal Girl...Always smiled when times were bad, didn't care and always smiled and wasn't like the others. I then told her I loved her.  
  
  
  
When she told me she loved me too...I soon realized that it wasn't her I loved..I tried to see you in her. That made me attracted to her. She told me that I was the most important person to her next to her family. She tells me about her dreams..they remind me of you. She told me that she is the mouse. When I told her I was the cow she started hug me and told me that even though the mouse tricked the cow..she wouldn't do that to me. I smiled at her and pictured it was you I was holding. She told me that I was everything to her. She told me that she doesn't care what I look like..she said that she will always love me..she then placed a kiss on my cheek and whispered a simple "I Love You".  
  
  
  
That was what I wanted to hear from you and you alone. Though....I love her. She needs to know soon that it wasn't her I loved..it was you....I tried so hard to find her in you..and when I did..I felt..Guilty. Will You Love Me...even if she told you she wasn't ready or that she likes someone else? Don't leave me..Don't Take my heart...Stay With me...Death will be around the corner soon. It should be waiting for me...my eternal slumber.  
  
'I'm Sorry! I'm So Sorry' those words would never end. I then saw someone's shadow as soon as I passed by the hotel where Momijji's Dad and forgotten mom and Momo stayed. It was You..Out of the blue. I Hid. You were with Kyo. 'Tohru' as soon as she came out she smiled at you and Kyo. I felt that jealous part of me get the better.   
  
"What Are You Guys Doing Out So Late?" I asked. "Hi Haru." Tohru smiled pleasantly at me. "Oy.."Kyo looked away. "Hello" Yuki said plainly. My Yuki..... "Are you going to stay the night?" Tohru asks me. "Hai!" I said straightly. "Good." We started to walk through the woods. "What was Haru doing?" Tohru asked. "Oh...just waiting." I plastered a smile on. "For what?" Yuki asked. "Someone" I replied. "Who?" Kyo asked this time. "Just someone" I repiled quickly. When we got in I went straight for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Sakuya?" I asked, hoping no one was listening.  
  
"Hello! Haru-sama!" Sakuya said in a cherry voice. "I'm at my cousin's..don't worry." I quickly said. "Okay I won't. I love you Haru." Sakuya said. "You too." I said and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Yuki asked. "No one!" I lied. "Hello? Sakuya? I'm at my cousin's...Don't worry. You Too." Yuki repeated his short conversation. "Haru is now a Sex fiend!" Shigure Sang. "Hentai!" I slapped his head. "Tohru!!! what's for dinner?" Shigure went to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Eh..Yuki..Let Haru sleep in your room tonight." Shigure said and pushed haru up." "Why me?" Yuki mumbled. "Happy Sleeping!" Kyo smirked. "Heh Heh." Yuki laughed sarcastically. Yuki went up to his room. "Eh..Why are you one the floor?" Yuki jabbed at haru with his feet. "Yuki...Doesn't want me here..and Yuki doesn't want to share a bed with someone he doesn't like." I replied. Yuki stayed silent. "I like you..but not when your overly obsessive" Yuki smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't over do it then?" I blushed. "Hai." Yuki smiled. Yuki moved over for me. "Arigatou" I said and climbed in. "Goodnight" Yuki and I said. Yukkiiii....Yuki..My Yuki.   
  
Sakuya: Yes..I know very short and terrible. Review okay? Thank you. This isn't One-Shot. I'll make the update later.it will be longer. Promise. 


End file.
